The Calling
by EveDallasRoarke
Summary: What if the power to destory or to create was given to four small children..whoever has them has the power to change the world.. (thats really sucky, but its the best I can do) It starts when Duo is around five and follows him as he grows up (future 1x2 b


Title: The Calling (Working title...subject to change...)  
  
Author: Duo Jei Farfarello Omi Maxwell Tsukiyono Takatori ~ The Blacked Winged Shinigimi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Pretty obvious eh? Because see if I did I wouldn't have to put a disclaimer on this...but I love the people who do!...yeah for them!  
  
Warnings: Alternative Universe--OCC...very...and I'm sorry...I'm violent...there is bad language...I don't know what else to say...I should add death fic...cause people die...but I'm not sure who yet...or even if you'll care if they do...oh yeah...yaoi most likely...but who knows what fruit at this moment...I'll say tomato and leave it at that ...oh yes, as always, I Wrote This...so be warned!  
  
Parings: For me to know and for you to read and find out...actually no pairings in this part so...I'm just going to say this right now...I hate Relena and Hilde with passion...and if they are in this story...which they are...they wouldn't want to be...bwwaaa ha ha ha ha !!!!!...... (my little Gundam Wing laugh!, one b, two w's, three a's, four ha's, five exclamation points, and six dots...1,2,3,4,5,6...)  
  
Rating: Um...this fic has not yet been rated?...  
  
Notes: Um...to begin with...all you really need to know is that in the Prologue, all that I talk about I will eventually get back to...but just not right away...  
  
Feedback: Please! I need to know someone did read this...even if you hate it...Please...I'll send Pocky...(Ok, maybe I wont, but I would if I could!) Please write me!!.. [1]duoyuy13@hotmail.com  
  
Oh yeah...  
  
"..." spoken words  
  
*...* thoughts  
  
and that's all you need to know for this part... Are we confused yet?  
  
Prologue  
  
Hidden in the darkness of the cold, wet night a small figure was sitting against a wall. The building's overhang did nothing to shield the young boy from the rain. He coughed and tucked his wet limbs closer to him in an attempt to keep warm, and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
*I hope it stops. I hope it stops, * he chanted in his head. He hated the rain, the rain was always made him feel cold.  
  
The rain had been steadily falling for three days now and the small, orphan boy had spent all three of these days on the streets. He had spent many nights on the streets, more then he could count, more then he could remember. As it was, he couldn't remember anything anymore; his family, his friends, his old life, he couldn't even remember his own name.  
  
The young boy, no older then seven, was dressed in a muddy shirt that had once been blue. It was faded, worn, and wet. He had on light brown pants that were too short for him and muddy shoes that were a size too small and caked with mud, and no socks. He had a distinct odor on him. One of dirt and garbage and his hair, as dirty as the rest of him, was hanging strait and clinging to him due to the rain. A silver chain hung barley visible around his neck. [1]  
  
A single footstep echoing in the empty alley startled the boy from his thoughts.  
  
He pushed the hair from his face and glanced up. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a figure in dark cloths standing and watching him from the other end of the ally.  
  
"Come," the man said, in a smooth, calming voice that the boy could only just barely hear.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?" the boy yelled. "And why should I listen to you?"  
  
The figure, dressed in a black cape, pants, and shoes turned to walk away.  
  
"Hey!" the boy yelled again, jumping up to his feet.  
  
The man in black turned to face the boy. "Come," he repeated, in a much louder tone then he had used the last time.  
  
The boy, to curious to be afraid, ran down the alley and after the man. Into the crowed streets the young child scampered, following as close as he could to the dark figure. They wandered threw the crowds of people hurrying to get out of the rain. The boy bumped into people as he went, pushing them out of the way when necessary. The figure ahead walked pass without any problems almost as if he was gliding threw the people.  
  
"Please wait! Why were you watching me!"  
  
The man didn't wait. He kept on steadily walking, never changing his pace once. It was several minutes before the man led the boy to a quiet street.  
  
The child, too occupied in trying to watch where the man was headed, tripped over a large rock in the street, cutting a gash into his right knee. He got up, blood gushing down his leg, to find himself in front of a church. He saw the figure slip threw the front door, shutting it behind him.  
  
An old sign on the iron gate read, `Maxwell Church.' [2] Two stone angels stood on both ends of a stone staircase that led to the large wooden doors. The church itself was three stories high and made of a gray stone. An iron fence, with a half-open gate surrounded the church, and its water soaked yard that was a yellow-green.  
  
The boy ran pass the iron gate and up the cold, stone steps. The wooden door was heavy and he struggled to open it. As he walked threw, the door slammed shut behind him.  
  
Looking around for the man in the cape, the boy was surprise to find that there was no one in the room.  
  
"Hello?" his voice echoed. "Is anyone here?"  
  
He walked down the isle and pass the wooden pews of the small church. The dark monogamy pews were scratched badly from the years and the abuse put on them. On the ends of each pew was a carving of a cross. The child lightly traced one of the patterns with his finger.  
  
The dark church was lighted only a few candles. On each side of the church were six stained glass windows, each depicting a different biblical scene. It was dark and rainy outside so no light was streaming threw the glass, giving the pictures a disparaging look. Ahead of him was an altar, made of the same monogamy as the pews.  
  
He climbed the two stairs up to the altar. Lightly he touched the table as he walked around it. Then once he had walked all the way around it, he stepped down the stairs before he turned and went back to facing the altar.  
  
"Hello?" he called out again.  
  
A gust of wind sent the boy's attention back to the doors behind him again as the candles flicked. The figure in dark was standing by the door.  
  
"Why were you watching me?"  
  
The man moved closer and the boy stepped back.  
  
"I won't hurt you child."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked with a whisper.  
  
"I don't know," the boy stammered.  
  
"You don't know?" The man was confused slightly, and it showed on his delicate features.  
  
"I've lived on the streets for as long as I can remember, but I don't remember anything before that."  
  
"You don't have a name?"  
  
The boy shook his head.  
  
"Hum, There was something of power around you. Are you alone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Was their anyone else in the alley with you?"  
  
"No. I was alone."  
  
The man stepped closer, and the boy stepped back, tripping over the edge of the altar, but he didn't fall.  
  
"Don't step back boy!" the man yelled. "I won't hurt you."  
  
"Who are you?" the boy asked again.  
  
The man stepped closer, but this time the boy stayed put.  
  
"Very good. You listen well." The figure walked up to the boy. An odd smile on his pale face. "My name's Yuu. Ever herd of me?" [3]  
  
The boy shook his head.  
  
"Then you don't know what I am." *And you cant be who I thought you were. *  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"It is no concern to you," the man paused. "But there was something." The man looked worried. "Do you have any friends?"  
  
The boy shook his head again.  
  
Again the man asked a question, "did you see any anyone in the alley before you noticed me? Anyone?"  
  
"No. I was cold; so I put my head down to keep my ears warm. That's all mister. I don't really notice the people who walk by me, honest."  
  
"I'm looking for little children, are you sure that you didn't see anything?"  
  
The boy shook his head, "why are you looking for children. Did you loose yours?" the boy asked, fingering his necklace.  
  
"I was sent to kill them."  
  
The boy's eyes grew wide. "Why?"  
  
"These children will destroy us." Yuu looked up to the balcony in alarm. A man in a brown cloak was standing there, almost completely hidden by the shadows. [4]  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
Yuu grabbed the boy's arm, throwing the boy against him. The boy's necklace that was twirled around his fingers was broken off and skittered across the room.  
  
"I knew I sensed something!" Yuu yelled to the man. "What do you want of this child Odin? He has no power!"  
  
"I saw him attack three young boys many years older then himself the other day. I figured he had some potential."  
  
"That's all? You've been following this pip-squeak around `cause of that?"  
  
Odin nodded.  
  
"Your insane!"  
  
"Just give me the boy Yuu. Now that you know he isn't one of us, you have no need for the runt do you?"  
  
"I don't believe you." Yuu shot back. "You're a liar Odin Lowe."  
  
"You can tell he has no power." Odin jumped from the balcony and to the level that the boy and Yuu were at with the grace of a cat, "so hand him over."  
  
From somewhere in his cloak, Yuu pulled out a dagger and placed it to the boy's neck. "Don't come any closer Odin. Not in less you want to see the boy hurt."  
  
Suddenly footsteps from behind Yuu startled him, and he threw the boy away, causing a small slit in the little boy's throat in the process. Using the opportunity the boy took off in a mad dash for the door. Looking behind him to see if Yuu was following him, the boy tripped over an edge of the altar, crashing into the floor head first, and knocking himself out. Yuu jumped up to the balcony and out an upstairs window Odin had left open when he had let himself in.  
  
Odin walked quietly up to the boy, and with a whisper said, " You'll be safe here. I'll come again." He picked up the necklace, pocketing it, and was out the front door moments before an elderly priest and a young nun walked into the chapel.  
  
[1] Ok, most of the time the necklaces are gold or something, only I really hate gold, so silver it is! `Hi-ho silver away!'  
  
[2] `Maxwell Church' yes it is...but its not what you're thinking...  
  
[3] No pun intended.  
  
[4] Yes, I do mean us...that is not a typo..  
  
I just thought to add, should Lexie ever read this...I will come back to these things...I WILL!  
  
...oh can you guess who the boy is?...hint: not Duo and not Heero...  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:duoyuy13@hotmail.com 


End file.
